Les Notes de l'Escadron de Reconnaissance
by Mancinia
Summary: Des fois, au sein des corps armés, il se passe des choses étranges. Dans les Bataillons d'Exploration ? C'est encore pire ! Tous sont enchantés d'avoir les asociaux aux idées révolutionnaires au même endroit. Faites de votre mieux pour vous en sortir !


**Les Notes de l'Escadron de Reconnaissance**

**Disclaimer** : _Shingeki No Kyojin_ est à **Hajime Isayama**. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages le temps d'une rédaction.

**Rating** : K+ Ce n'est que de l'humour, vous savez ? Je tiens à précisé que je délègue toute responsabilité quant à un étouffement éventuel au cours de la lecture.

**NdlA** : J'écris un texte sur l'univers de _Shingeki No Kyojin _pour la première fois et surtout, c'est l'une de mes premières Fan Fictions depuis plus de quatre ans.

**A Savoir :** Des Spoilers concernant l'Anime, à partir de l'épisode 08 et du Manga, à partir du Chapitre 09, sont à prévoir, mais je ne spoilerai pas sur la suite, c'est promis - ceux qui suivent les Scans verront cela dit quelques allusions ! - On se concentre sur la venue d'Eren au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration, des expériences d'Hanji et des mésaventures de Rivaille avec ses subordonnés. J'ai tellement ris en écrivant que j'en viens à me demander si le NaNoWriMo de Juillet n'a pas fait de dégâts supplémentaires sur un cerveau irrécupérable ?

**Résumé : **_Des fois, au sein des corps armés, il se passe des choses étranges. Dans les Bataillons d'Exploration ? C'est encore pire ! Tous sont enchantés d'avoir les asociaux aux idées révolutionnaires au même endroit. Faites de votre mieux pour vous en sortir !_

* * *

Dans son rôle de maman poule qu'elle prend très à coeur, ma mère m'a demandé, alors que je m'apprêtais à revenir au Quartier Général, si j'avais de quoi me protéger. J'ai alors sorti une boîte de préservatifs de mon sac en lui adressant un sourire, mais elle avait l'air horrifiée. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à la réaction ma mère ! **Mike.**

... **Rivaille.**

Je crois qu'elle te demandait si tu avais pris de la crème solaire, vu la chaleur qui règne ces derniers jours, elle doit craindre que cela n'affecte ton corps. **Petra.**

Ou plutôt si tu avais tes putains de neurones, Mike ! **Rivaille.**

Allons ! Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour si peu. Après tout, le sexe est aussi scientifique que tout le reste, c'est une réponse chimique de notre corps à des pulsions primaires, que nous devons assouvir au plus vite. Rivaille est bien placer pour le savoir ! **Hanji.**

J'ai un putain d'avantage sur Mike : Je ne paie pas les femmes qui croisent ma route ! **Rivaille.**

C'est les Titans qui paient ? **Mike.**

Je comprends mieux certaines choses... **Hanji.**

Très amusant. **Rivaille.**

* * *

Caporal, de nombreux effets secondaires, dû à l'inhalation accidentelle de son produit, à rendu la Chef d'Escouade Hanji complètement hystérique ! Elle s'est d'abord mise à chanter à tue-tête, puis à pleurer concernant les Titans disparus lors des dernières expériences, s'est aussi mise dans une colère monstrueuse au point de renverser la bibliothèque, puis à de nouveau sangloter pour ses livres répandus au sol...Elle à aussi tenter d'assassiner Sasha alors qu'elle mangeait à la cantine, prétextant qu'elle lui avait volé son repas ! Nous l'avons enfermée là-bas, dans l'espoir que la crise passe, mais cela fait déjà cinq bonnes heures ! **Petra.**

Bordel, comme si nous avions besoin d'une autre crise ! **Rivaille.**

Comment sommes-nous censés la maîtriser ? **Petra.**

Frappez-là assez fort pour l'assommer et lui faire oublier cet épisode. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée qu'elle tente de réitérer l'expérience ! **Rivaille.**

Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? **Petra.**

Elle en oubliera les effets et ambitionnera de recommencer ces conneries...Nous la connaissons tous. Elle est assez cinglée pour le faire ! **Rivaille.**

Je doute qu'elle en ait réellement envie ! **Petra.**

Ne discute pas mes ordres, fait-le. **Rivaille.**

* * *

Caporal ! La situation est gravissime ! Dans un élan héroïque et pour tous nous protégez, Eren à fait le courageux sacrifice de tenter de calmer la Chef d'Escouade Hanji, croyant naïvement que son statut de Titan la calmerait et le préserverait de sa crise d'hystérie. Nous sommes aussi ingénus que lui pour l'avoir laissé faire ! Même si c'était notre unique option, nous aurions dû patienter. Eren a alors ouvert les portes de la cantine et...Comment vous dire ? Elle lui à sauter dessus en criant qu'elle allait lui faire la peau ! **Petra.**

Et donc ? Il a réussi à l'assommée ? **Rivaille.**

Non, mais la Chef d'Escouade à elle-même refermée les portes après l'avoir désarçonné et les à ensuite verrouillées de l'intérieur ! Nous avons entendu Eren lui hurler des choses incompréhensibles, elle-même à crier encore plus fort dans une conversation des plus virulentes, avant que le silence ne retombe. Nous avons crû avoir perdu Eren définitivement, avant que Mikasa ne tente de défoncer la porte avec son équipement. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi forte, aussi inquiète et aussi en colère à la fois ! Nous avons réussis à rentrer, mais Eren était dans un sale état et ne sait même plus se relever à l'heure qu'il est ! Elle lui à mit un violent coup sur le crâne, il perd beaucoup de sang, mais Hanji refuse qu'on l'approche, histoire qu'elle puisse en récolter pour ses expériences.

Qu'est-ce que ces que ces conneries ? Eren devrait pourtant n'avoir aucun mal à refermer ses blessures ! **Rivaille.**

C'est le cas, mais Hanji le frappe à nouveau pour rouvrir la plaie. Mikasa menace à présent de la tuer, nous ne savons comment calmer notre recrue ! **Petra.**

J'ai compris. Qu'aucun d'entre vous ne bouge. J'arrive. **Rivaille.**

* * *

Commandant Erwin, le Caporal Rivaille m'a chargée de vous prévenir que la situation est désormais sous contrôle. Nous avons néanmoins besoin de remplacer la porte de la cantine et de mettre Eren Jaeger en arrêt maladie pour quelques temps. La Chef d'Escouade Hanji est encore à l'infirmerie et Mikasa Ackerman est, quant à elle, consignée dans ses quartiers pendant trois jours. Le Caporal Rivaille étant d'une humeur furibonde, je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir m'adresser vos demandes concernant cette affaire. Recevez, Commandant, toutes nos salutations. **Petra.**

* * *

Hanji, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? **Erwin.**

J'ai rendu mon rapport à Rivaille sur l'Affaire de la Cantine, Commandant ! J'ai néanmoins noté un drôle de sarcasme chez lui. A la fin de notre entretien, il m'a regardée et m'a dit "Tu peux sortir par là ou par là" A gauche se trouvait la porte et à droite la fenêtre. Je tenais clairement à lui dire que son message à bien été reçu. **Hanji.**

C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as sauté par la fenêtre ? **Erwin.**

Je ne pensais pas à mal, alors, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me réprimander ! **Hanji.**

Je ne t'ai encore rien dit. **Erwin.**

C'était purement scientifique ! Je ne me suis pas fait de mal, bien entendu, alors soyez rassuré. Mon vaillant équipement, toujours à mes côtés, m'a épargnée une funeste fin ! J'aurais néanmoins adorée voir la tête de Rivaille à cet instant ! **Hanji.**

Mais je t'en prie, tu peux ouvrir la porte ! **Rivaille.**

J'arrive ! **Hanji.**

* * *

J'ai eu les résultats de mes examens d'admission. Je l'ai. Je le crie dans toute la maison et dévale les escaliers pour aller voir ma mère, celle-ci reste calme et me recommande d'en obtenir une copie. _Personne ne va te croire dans le village_ m'as-t-elle dit ! C'est beau le soutien d'une mère. **Conny.**

Félicitations ! **Christa.**

N'aie plus aucun doute, c'est vraiment ta mère, Conny ! Elle sait que tu es tellement lent que c'est un miracle que tu es réussi ! **Jean.**

Tais-toi ! **Conny.**

* * *

Je me demande qui est le connard qui à osé coller une carotte peinte en blanc, saupoudré de paillettes, sur le front de mon cheval. J'aimerais lui faire subir le même sort, s'il avait l'amabilité de se dénoncer de lui-même, il m'épargnerait le devoir fastueux de le chercher. Cela dit, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. **Rivaille**.

Tu as une petite idée ? Ce terme te convient comme un gant ! **Hanji.**

Certes, Hanji, cela m'évite de me mettre à ta hauteur et d'absorber tes conneries ! **Rivaille.**

Sache que c'est purement symbolique, Rivaille. Nous aimerons voir si les Titans ont de l'intérêt pour les choses brillantes et immaculées ! **Hanji.**

Je ne vois pas ce que cela à avoir avec mon cheval ! Ce dernier n'est même pas blanc ! Alors le faire ressembler à la bête mythique des contes pour marmots... **Rivaille**.

Seules les vierges peuvent monter des licornes, tu sais ? **Hanji.**

Tu as vraiment de sacré tripes pour me dire de telles aberrations ! Pourquoi tu ne le montes pas toi-même mademoiselle l'immaculée ? **Rivaille**.

Putain de merde, Rivaille, tu es vierge ? **Mike**.

Non, Mike. Nous parlions de son cheval ! **Hanji**.

Le cheval de Rivaille est vierge ? **Mike.**

Est-ce qu'on peut mettre à fin à cette conversation hors contexte au plus vite ? **Rivaille**.

Attends ! Mike à levé une question intéressante ! **Hanji.**

Je me dois de le savoir avant de l'autoriser à copuler avec ma jument, c'est sa première fois aussi ! Alors s'ils pouvaient apprendre ensemble...Je me sentirais rassuré ! **Mike.**

Ah ? AH ?! **Hanji.**

Les premières fois sont toujours stressantes, tu sais ? **Mike.**

Heu...Rivaille ? **Hanji.**

La sexualité de mon cheval ne m'intéresse en rien. Tu peux peut-être essayer de lui poser la question, il devrait savoir te répondre de lui-même. **Rivaille.**

Je croyais que tu étais... **Hanji.**

Prononce ce mot et tu vas rapidement savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une épée plantée dans le cul ! **Rivaille.**

Bon. Je vais lui demander dans ce cas ! **Mike.**

C'est ça ! **Rivaille.**

* * *

Erwin. Outre le fait que je m'inquiète de la santé mentale de nos Chefs d'Escouade, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'envoyer un homme, ou des hommes, de la Garnison pour surveiller mon cheval ? **Rivaille.**

Pour surveiller ton cheval, tu dis ? Pourquoi cette demande, tu sens son intégrité physique menacé ? Par qui ? **Erwin.**

Par Mike. Ou Hanji. Comme tu veux. **Rivaille.**

En effet. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un en prétextant la présence d'un possible rôdeur près de nos écuries. **Erwin.**

Au fond, ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité. **Rivaille.**

* * *

J'ai voulu faire un striptease à une belle femme, mais elle a eut un fou rire au milieu du show. Ah oui. J'avais mis mon caleçon à l'envers ! **Mike.**

Comment peut-on mettre son caleçon à l'envers ? **Erd.**

Ce matin, tu l'avais pourtant dans le bon sens ! **Oruo.**

C'est sans doute à la sortie des douches, après l'entraînement. **Reiner.**

Oui. Et dans votre précipitation, vous n'avez pas dû faire attention ! **Jean.**

J'ai voulu vous le dire, Mike ! **Eren.**

Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit alors ? **Mike.**

Le Caporal Rivaille me l'a interdit en disant que ça vous rendrait service ! **Eren.**

La prochaine fois, ne l'écoute pas ! **Mike.**

Je commence à comprendre d'où venaient les drôles de bruits de cette nuit... **Bertolt.**

Ce n'était pas le ventre de Sasha ? **Conny.**

Il faut croire que non. **Bertolt.**

On dirait que vous êtes déçus que ce ne soit pas un ventre affamé ! **Mike.**

Disons que ces bruits étaient vraiment suspects. **Bertolt.**

Cela ne change rien au fait que j'ai gagné mon pari ! **Reiner.**

Elle est bien belle, la solidarité dans cette équipe ! **Mike.**

Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. **Günter.**

* * *

Cette nuit, pour la troisième fois cette semaine, un membre inconnu de notre unité à capturé un moustique vivant et l'a libéré dans ma chambre. Je crois que ça l'amuse, mais j'ai des piqûres absolument partout ! **Oruo.**

Je ne vois pas qui aurait une langue contre toi ! **Erd.**

Ta formulation n'est pas correcte, Erd. **Günter.**

Pourtant, la spécialité d'Oruo n'est-elle pas de se mordre la langue ? **Eren.**

Qui détient le record du nombre de Titan tué en solo, gamin ? **Oruo.**

Oh. Ne t'énerve pas, Oruo ! Nous nous en voudrions si tu t'étouffais avec ta langue ! **Petra.**

D'accord. J'ai compris ! **Oruo.**

* * *

Tous les membres, indépendamment du rang, de l'âge ou des années de service doivent se rappeler qu'un couvre-feu strict a été mit en place depuis le premier jour. Par conséquent, il devrait n'y avoir aucune raison pour qu'un chant, odieusement fort et torride, puisse avoir lieu à trois heures du matin. Aussi, qui que vous soyez, vous chantez comme un chat mourant ! **Rivaille.**

Je ne chantais pas. **Mike.**

* * *

Patron, ne faites pas attention aux reproches de Rivaille à mon égard. Je me demandais, en toute bonne foi, s'il était faisable de réaliser des expériences avec à la chair d'Eren ? **Hanji.**

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? **Erwin.**

Putain, Hanji ! Laisse ce pauvre môme tranquille, tu veux ! **Rivaille.**

Je n'ai envie de vexé personne, mais nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus sur les Titans. Surtout moi ! De plus, il avait dit qu'il participerait à mes expériences ! **Hanji.**

Ce n'est pas une raison de vouloir lui découper un bras et de le pendre en haut du mur pour voir si les Titans vont le dévorer ! **Rivaille.**

Si c'est son bras de Titan, est-ce vraiment un problème ? Eren ne devrait pas _réellement_ éprouver de douleur à ce niveau. A moins que je ne me trompe ? **Erwin.**

Un bras de Titan ? Il s'évapore sans demander son reste ! **Hanji.**

Tu veux dire que... ? **Erwin.**

Oui, Erwin. Elle veut lui découper son vrai bras dans le cadre de son expérience malsaine. Mikasa à de nouveau failli perdre les pédales et je ne suis pas payer pour être le baby-sitter des nouvelles recrues ! **Rivaille.**

De toute manière, il va repousser ! Je crois. Je veux juste voir si les Titans ne s'intéressent qu'à détruire ou s'ils sont parfois des sensations concernant le besoin de manger ! **Hanji.**

Je te l'interdis, Hanji. **Erwin.**

Ooooh ! Dommage ! **Hanji.**

* * *

Je me demande si c'est possible d'organiser un dîner de crêpes au sein du Bataillon ? **Armin.**

Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour renforcer notre esprit et la cohésion de notre équipe ! **Christa.**

Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, en effet. **Bertolt.**

De bonnes crêpes faites maison ! Miam ! J'en salive d'avance ! **Sasha.**

Ma foi. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je propose d'organiser cela la veille de notre départ, histoire de partir de bonne humeur. **Erwin.**

Ce serait pour notre dernier repas au sein des murs. **Mikasa.**

N'écrit pas les choses aussi froidement, tu veux ! **Ymir.**

Sérieusement, pourquoi vous êtes tous tellement fasciné par la nourriture ? **Rivaille.**

* * *

Vous entendez ça ? **Bertolt.**

Je crois que c'est assez malaisé de ne pas l'entendre ! **Armin.**

Mon Dieu. **Christa.**

Où avons-nous atterris ? **Ymir.**

C'est assez...Particulier. **Jean.**

J'ai faim. **Sasha.**

C'est ton ventre qui fait ça ? **Conny.**

Faites comme si c'était un chat mourant et dormez ! **Reiner.**

Je crois que le Caporal Rivaille ne va pas apprécier. **Eren.**

Je crois sincèrement qu'aucun d'entre ne s'intéresse à cela, alors dors ! **Mikasa.**

J'en connais un qui va jouir de pouvoir manger ses repas avec l'aide d'une paille... **Rivaille.**

* * *

Repose-en paix. **Rivaille.**

Je ne suis pas encore mort ! **Mike.**

Je ne faisais qu'anticiper. **Rivaille.**

Hein ? Oh ! MERDE ! ARGH ! AU SECOURS ERWIIIIIN ! **Mike.**

* * *

Vous sentez ça ? **Bertolt.**

Je crois que c'est assez malaisé de ne pas le sentir ! **Armin.**

Mon Dieu. **Christa.**

Je crois qu'on devrait décoller ! **Ymir.**

C'est assez...Oh, merde ! **Jean.**

Ça me coupe l'appétit ! **Sasha.**

C'est tes pets qui font ça ? **Conny.**

Faites comme si c'était un chat en train de cramer et courez ! **Reiner.**

Tu crois que c'est le Caporal Rivaille qui fout tout ce merdier ? **Eren.**

Je crois sincèrement qu'aucun d'entre ne s'intéresse à cela, alors cours ! **Mikasa.**

La situation est sous contrôle. Ne vous en faites pas. **Rivaille.**

* * *

Je vous prierai de ne pas faire de vagues, vous le méritez tout les deux. Vous, Mike, pour avoir amener des prostituées dans le dortoir des hommes, au sein de la caserne et toi, Rivaille, pour avoir essayer de régler la température de la chambre en y mettant le feu alors qu'ils étaient encore là ! **Erwin.**

Je crois, Erwin, qu'une journée complète à aider Hanji dans ses expériences avec les Titans équivaut tout de même à la peine capitale au sein de notre unité militaire ! **Mike.**

Il y a pire. Observe un peu l'étiquette sur cette immense seringue. **Rivaille**.

"Testostérone de Titan" ? **Mike.**

C'est vraiment discutable. **Rivaille.**

Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, Hanji ? **Mike.**

Un essai pour attirer les Titans et voir leur réaction face à des expressions plus éphèbes. **Hanji.**

Pardon ? **Mike.**

Je traduis : Je crois que c'est pour rendre Eren timide comme une vierge lorsqu'il est sous sa forme de Titan. Et voir s'il attire les autres par ses manières effarouchés. **Rivaille.**

Je l'ai nommé ainsi pour être ironique ! **Hanji.**

Assez de conneries ! Je tiens à finir cela au plus vite. J'ai des trucs plus importants à faire ! **Rivaille.**

Ton ménage ? Cela ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? **Hanji.**

Je tiens surtout à éviter de réaliser tes fantasmes sur la sexualité des Titans ! **Rivaille**.

Erwin. Je réalise mon erreur. Je veux dire...Hanji m'a fait voir l'erreur de travailler avec elle. Je préfère de loin les latrines à nettoyer avec une brosse à dent ! Ou bien peux-tu m'envoyer en prison à la place ? **Mike.**

Tu n'es là que depuis quinze minutes. **Erwin.**

Elle m'a fait voir l'erreur sur mes manières _très _rapidement ! **Mike.**

* * *

En voulant tester la soi-disant résistance de la forme humaine d'Eren, Hanji à décider de le balancé contre un mur. Je tiens donc à vous envoyez la facture. **Rivaille.**

Pourquoi diable une facture ? **Erwin.**

Eren à fait un trou dans le mur. **Rivaille.**

Je m'inquiète pour la santé du gamin... **Erwin.**

Sa santé physique ou sa santé mentale ? **Rivaille.**

Je dirais les deux. **Erwin.**

Comme tu peux le constater, il est assez résistant. **Rivaille.**

* * *

J'ai la poisse, Caporal ! Après quelques semaines de relation, ma copine et moi décidons de concrétiser. Les préliminaires commencent à devenir intenses et nous sommes sur le point de passer à l'acte, mais vous savez...Elle n'avait pas osée me dire qu'elle n'était pas prête. Que j'étais son premier et elle à donc préférée me mentir en simulant un problème mortel. **Erd.**

Mes condoléances, Erd. **Rivaille.**

Vous n'auriez pas un petit conseil à me donner ? **Erd.**

Un petit, tu dis ? Certes. Fuis-là comme la peste. Ce genre de femme cherche un homme à marier à tout prix. **Rivaille**.

Je dois donc lui demander de m'épouser pour concrétiser, c'est ça ? **Erd.**

Si tu le veux vraiment, ou alors, mets-toi la corde au cou. **Rivaille**.

Merci Caporal ! Vous êtes vraiment un chic type ! **Erd.**

Si tu le dis. **Rivaille.**

* * *

Tu as de drôles de marques sur le visage, Hanji. **Rivaille.**

Oui ! Je me suis brûlé la joue de l'oeil droit au menton à cause de mon unique heure de sommeil. **Hanji.**

Tu t'es encore endormie sur ton expérience raté ? **Rivaille.**

Bien sûr que non, pas sur ma précieuse expérience, voyons ! Je me suis endormie sur la soupe ! **Hanji.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, examen de manoeuvre tridimensionnelle ! Pensez-vous qu'éternuer en fermant les yeux et en lâchant les poignets de guidage en haut d'un arbre de quinze mètres est éliminatoire ? **Conny.**

Je crois que c'est surtout que c'est une tentative de meurtre sur soi-même ! **Jean.**

Tu es vraiment un idiot ! **Ymir.**

J'ai crû que tu étais mort ! Ne refais jamais plus un truc aussi stupide lors des exercices, Conny ! **Reiner.**

Aïe. Pas trop de casse ? **Eren.**

Il s'est explosé cinq côtes et le poignet gauche. **Armin.**

Je l'ai pourtant vu avec deux ou trois dents dans la main après ça. **Sasha**.

Ça, c'est le Gnome... **Mikasa.**

Qui est-ce ?** Christa.**

Le Caporal Rivaille. **Bertolt.**

* * *

Dis, Eren. J'aimerais savoir si la rumeur concernant le fait qu'un livre de cul soit au top des ventes dans la Ville Intérieure est véridique ? **Mike.**

Affligeant. **Rivaille.**

Je me demande ce que je fous là... **Eren.**

En même temps, dans une société ou une femme refaite avec un quotient intellectuel de diplodocus sous morphine devient une noble en reprenant une expression d'il y a vingt ans, tout en écrivant un roman sur sa vie sexuelle débridée... **Petra.**

Parfait. Comment se procurer ce bouquin ? **Mike.**

En couchant avec la femme refaite. Tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème à ce niveau. **Rivaille.**

Ce n'est pas faux, Rivaille. Elle m'a l'air assez libre en plus ! **Mike.**

Bienvenue dans l'Escadron de Reconnaissance, Eren. **Rivaille.**

Eh bien...Je vous en remercie. **Eren.**

A tes souhaits ! **Hanji.**

* * *

Je m'inquiète de la situation. En prenant le charriot du retour, je m'assieds à côté d'une jeune femme, certes, assez éméchée. Quand le Commandant Neil est venu nous demander si tout se passait bien au sein de la troupe - en référence à Eren - elle à enlever sa chemise et, en hurlant devant tout le monde, a dit : VOILA LA PREUVE QUE TOUT VA BIEN ! Je me sens assez mal à l'aise en ce moment. **Jean.**

Dis-moi, Jean, tu n'étais pas venu me voir avec Mikasa ? **Erwin.**

Ben...Si. **Jean.**

Vous avez donc dû prendre vos places ensemble, pourquoi n'était-elle pas à côté de toi lors du retour ? **Armin.**

Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne connaissais pas la jeune femme en question... **Jean.**

Non... ? Mikasa ? J'aurais aimé prendre un instant pour voir ça ! **Rivaille.**

Pourquoi diable a-t-elle fait une chose pareille ? C'est sous l'émotion de ta déclaration ? **Reiner.**

Disons qu'elle semblait assez nerveuse. Je l'ai donc invité à boire un verre pour nous détendre mutuellement, mais elle à bu. Beaucoup. C'est alors qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer sur le fait qu'Eren était un incapable. J'ai donc préféré reporter mon annonce et la consoler du mieux que j'ai pu... **Jean.**

Je suis désolée pour toi, Jean. Vraiment ! **Conny.**

Tu auras ta chance. Un jour. Peut-être. **Rivaille.**

Je crois que tu aurais dû lui dire à ce moment là, mais à défaut, tu as pu voir la marchandise avant l'heure ! **Bertolt.**

Je n'ai pas de commentaires à recevoir d'un mec qui n'est pas capable de dire à sa nana qu'il l'aime ! **Jean.**

Vous devez vraiment bien vous entendre tout les deux ! **Rivaille.**

* * *

Dis-moi, Rivaille, tu n'as pas besoin d'un coup de main en matière d'emballement féminin ? Je t'ai vu hier soir, au bar, tu as beau être le soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité, tu n'avais pas autant de succès que moi ! **Mike.**

Oh. Tu te vantes vraiment d'avoir plein de filles après toi. N'oublie pas que ce sont souvent les produits à bas prix qui attirent le plus de clients. **Rivaille.**

Tu t'es bien fait balancer ! **Oruo.**

Reviens plus tard, Mike. **Günter.**

* * *

Ce soir, quand on m'a demandé la cuisson de mon entrecôte à la cantine, j'ai répondu : "Saignant" **Erd.**

Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien cuite ?** Petra.**

Disons que ça saigne beaucoup en ce moment, à la maison, avec ma copine. **Erd.**

Prends-là sur la table, Erd. Elle est en manque ! **Mike.**

C'est...Justement ça le problème ! **Erd.**

Autant pour moi ! **Mike.**

A non ! Surtout pas ! **Erd.**

* * *

Je me demande si je n'aurais pas dû épouser un homme comme le Caporal Rivaille. **Petra.**

On sait tous qu'aucun homme n'est capable de te satisfaire mieux que moi. **Rivaille.**

Va te faire, Rivaille ! **Mike.**

Bonne idée. Petra, tu viens ? **Rivaille.**

Petit polisson ! **Petra.**

Tu as donc réellement fait des trucs cochons avec notre Caporal ? **Jean.**

Ceci expliquerait cela. **Eren.**

NON ! PETRA ! VIENS TE RECONFORTER SUR MON TORSE MUSCLÉ ! JE SUIS GRAND ! JE SUIS FORT ! **Mike.**

Je suis très attirée par les personnes de petite taille. **Petra.**

Je me demande sur quel critère tu classes cette taille... **Conny.**

Vu la taille de Rivaille, cela ne doit pas être bien grand si vous voulez mon avis ! Aucune chance qu'il puisse... **Mike.**

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fini ta phrase ? **Günter.**

Il est dans l'incapacité de te répondre actuellement. **Rivaille.**

D'accord. **Günter.**

Et ma soirée coquine, c'est annulé ? **Petra.**

Je vais d'abord me changer. Tout ce sang n'est pas très beau à voir. **Rivaille.**

Bah. C'est un détail. On s'amusera au Titan et à la Paysanne. **Petra.**

Petra, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin. **Oruo.**

Tant que ça emmerde Mike et m'évite de l'avoir sur le dos pendant quelques jours... **Petra.**

Je te suivrais où que tu iras rien que pour cela. **Rivaille.**

Mince ! Pas d'amour dans l'air ! Les paris ne sont pas terminés pour autant ! **Hanji.**

Hanji, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? **Rivaille.**

Pourquoi ? Tu veux un plan à trois ? **Hanji.**

Juste une envie subite de m'amuser avec tes Titans.** Rivaille.**

Ne touche pas à mes Titans d'amour ! **Hanji.**

* * *

Rivaille, qui est cette Lady Eva ? Elle m'a envoyée une missive pour se renseigner sur tes mensurations. J'avoue trouver cela fort inquiétant, connaissant sa possession maladive dès qu'un homme l'intéresse.** Erwin.**

Rivaille. Je me devais de t'avertir qu'une de mes subordonnées avait intimidé les tiens de manière relativement violente, elle cherche à savoir de manière très précise tes mensurations dans un but qui serait...Comment dire ? Bon, elle cherche à coucher avec toi, voilà. J'ai juste pensée que tu devrais le savoir ! **Neil.**

Et bien, ça ne s'arrange pas ! **Rivaille.**

Je sais que tu es très pris ces derniers temps, le boulot, toussa toussa ! **Hanji.**

Grrrr... **Mike.**

Attendez, un ours me cause. **Rivaille.**

* * *

Erwin. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Eren, les expériences d'Hanji commencent à le rendre assez nerveux. Je crois qu'on devrait lui assigner un thérapeute ou bien éloigner Hanji de lui pendant, disons...Le reste de son existence ? **Rivaille.**

Ne t'en fais pas. Hanji ne dépassera pas la limite...Ou juste un peu ! **Erwin.**

C'est Mikasa qui m'inquiète. Je ne la retiendrai pas la prochaine fois, cela devrait donner un tableau assez intéressant sur le mur de la caserne. **Rivaille.**

Rivaille. **Erwin.**

D'accord. J'ai compris. Pas de nouvel art abstrait sur le mur refait du laboratoire. **Rivaille.**

* * *

Je vais me marier ! **Erd.**

Toutes mes félicitations. **Erwin.**

Elle n'était vraiment pas morte alors ? **Rivaille.**

Non. Et votre conseil a marché à merveille ! **Erd.**

Je veux des conseils de Rivaille en matière sexuelle ! **Hanji.**

Je ne commenterai pas cette demande. **Rivaille.**

Félicitations, Erd ! Te voilà enchaîner pour la vie ! **Oruo.**

Puisse-t-elle être longue ! **Petra.**

Merci les amis ! **Erd.**

On est invités au moins ? **Hanji.**

Cela dépendra du retour de notre expédition... **Erd.**

J'aime ton optimisme concernant cette mission. **Rivaille.**

* * *

Rivaille, une nouvelle assignation en justice vient de me parvenir. **Erwin.**

Pourquoi donc ? Encore ce petit connard de Wilfrid à qui j'ai explosé le cul le mois dernier ? **Rivaille.**

Non. Elle concerne Eren. Le Centre veut l'interroger. **Erwin.**

Dites-leur qu'on à pas que ça à foutre... **Rivaille.**

Surveille tes paroles, Rivaille. **Neil.**

Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Nous partons demain matin, alors oui, nous n'avons pas que cela à foutre ! **Rivaille.**

Je peux t'assigner en justice pour outrage à la loi. **Neil.**

Pourquoi pas ! Je ne l'ai pas encore à mon tableau de chasse celle-là ! **Rivaille.**

* * *

**Aux Dehors des Marges - Contient des Spoilers**

**Réservés à ceux qui lisent les Scans - Saurez-vous retrouvés les passages mentionnés ?**

J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous avez rêvez cette nuit. **Jean.**

Drôle de question, Jean ! Si tu veux savoir...J'ai rêvé être dans la peau d'un Titan extrêmement rapide. C'était vraiment une cocasse sensation. Je te plains tout de même, Eren ! **Armin.**

A ma grande honte, je ne sais pas exactement. Il n'y avait rien sur des dizaines de tables et ont nous faisais attendre depuis des lustres sur la raison à notreprésence à cet endroit ! **Mikasa.**

Je tapais dans les fesses d'un Titan, sans doute les paroles de Reiner lors de l'Attaque de Trost qui m'ont tapé dans les méninges ! **Conny.**

Je détruisais le Mur Rose pour une raison obscure. Je ne chercherai pas à découvrir la vérité. **Christa.**

J'étais enfermé dans un cristal, sans pouvoir bouger ni parler ni manger ! C'était horrible ! **Sasha.**

Je me faisais bouffer par un Titan. Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? **Eren.**

Je ressemblais à un singe, mais titanesque ! C'était vraiment dégueulasse de balancer des morceaux de murs sur la tête des gens. **Ymir.**

J'ai crû me voir mourir quand on m'a sectionné les doigts et que je suis partit, en arrière, dans un vide sans fin. **Bertolt.**

J'ai rêvé être un être colossal enfermé dans un lieu étroit. Et toi, Jean ? **Reiner.**

J'ai rêvé être en train de kidnapper Eren pour l'amener dans un lieu loin des murs. Pourquoi Eren et non quelqu'un d'autre ? **Jean.**

Dis-moi, Jean, ces quoi toutes ces conneries ?! **Rivaille.**

Caporal, nos horoscopes indiquent que nos rêves sont prémonitoires. J'avertis tout me monde qu'Armin est en vérité un Titan, que Mikasa à un goût prononcé pour la solitude, que Conny va défoncer le cul d'un Titan, que Christa va détruire le Mur Rose, que Sasha va vivre sa vie dans un cristal, qu'Eren va se faire bouffer, qu'Ymir est un singe, que Bertolt va tomber dans le vide, que Reiner va se retrouver planquer dans un endroit trop petit pour lui et que je vais kidnapper Eren dans les prochains jours. **Jean.**

Mais...Ne sont-ils pas un peu contradictoire vis-à-vis de nos fonctions respectives dans ce Manga ? **Armin.**

C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est une arnaque. Et vous Caporal ? **Jean.**

Je vais tous vous buter. Ça vous convient ou je dois faire dans le dramatique ? **Rivaille.**

Je me sens rassuré ! **Jean.**

Si vous désirez comprendre ces absurdités mensongères : Lisez le Manga ! **Rivaille.**

**FIN**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
